There has been provided an electric screw fastening machine powered by compressed air. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-103728 discloses an electric screw fastening machine powered by AC power or battery. Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-329533 discloses a combustion-type nail driving machine powered by expansion of air caused by gas combustion energy.